Como se eu não pudesse respirar
by Acoh05
Summary: "Naquela hora seu coração palpitara mais do que qualquer coisa, sua mente ficara em branco incapaz de formular qualquer resposta, somente agora pela manhã ela se dera conta que ele segurara sua mão enquanto estavam indo para seu quarto, era estranho como


Maka olhava atentamente os movimentos de Soul que procurava desesperado pelos fones de ouvido no quarto desarrumado:

-Tem certeza que você não pegou? Perguntou ele.

-Sim.

-... Enquanto você estava arrumando as coisas?

-Eu nem entrei no seu quarto!

Coisas foram abertas e reviradas, papeis jogados no chão, Soul estava sem rumo, aquele dia já tinha sido o bastante pra ele.

-Você não pode procurar isto outra hora? Estamos atrasados Tsubaki e Black star estão nos esperando...!

-Não! Interrompeu ele sem retirar os olhos de onde procurava.

-Soul... - Maka revirou os olhos. - vou te ajudar, de repente você deixou cair em baixo da cama...

Ao ouvir as palavras "debaixo da cama" num pulo Soul tentou impedi-la agarrando-a por trás, -

-Não ai não!

Não poderia deixá-la ver...

Os olhos doces de menina o corpo libidinoso de mulher, seu corpo sobre o dela, suas respirações ofegantes, o peito subia e descia rapidamente, olhou para sua mão que durante a queda se apoiara no seio da garota assustada.

-M-Maka... eu... E inconscientemente foi aproximando sua boca do ouvido dela:

-Eu... A respiração ofegante do rapaz a surtiu nela um efeito desconhecido assim como a mão quente em seu seio, sua pele arrepiou rapidamente, a boca entreaberta, Soul não sabia o que estava fazendo, era como se seu corpo estivesse agindo por vontade própria.

-Eu...

Nesta hora Maka teve vontade de passar os braços ao redor dele puxando-o para si...

Contudo ambos foram interrompidos pelo celular de Soul, era Black star reclamando da demora de ambos. Saindo de cima de Maka, Soul mesmo sem achar os fones de ouvido levantou-se e caminhou até a porta saindo do quarto, Maka ainda ficou por um tempo deitada tentando saber o que aconteceu, Soul não teve coragem de chamá-la, ele também estava confuso.

Embora Black star tenha notado uma estranha quietude entre os dois resolveu não perguntar, durante o passeio Soul e Maka não trocaram palavras. Quando voltaram para casa cada um foi para seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

Ao entrar no seu quarto Soul lembrou-se do que havia acontecido de manhã e ainda eram cinco horas, o tempo pareceu não ter passado, e por incrível que pareça o cheiro daquela garota ainda estava no quarto. Emburrou a cara, resolveu tomar banho.

A porta do banheiro estava aberta, o chuveiro ligado, Soul empurrou a porta, Maka olhava pra ele atônita, a água do chuveiro caindo sobre o corpo dela arrepiado com o contato, os cabelos semi-molhados, tudo indicava que ela tinha entrado há pouquíssimo tempo, em questão de segundos Maka sentiu seu corpo ser jogado contra a parede e seu pescoço atacado pela língua de Soul, suas mãos sendo levantadas e entrelaçadas ás dele, ele nunca tinha feito isso antes mesmo sabendo que Maka sempre tomava banho com a porta do banheiro destrancada. Desprendendo as mãos das dele colocou-as ao redor do pescoço dele sem antes passar as mãos naqueles fios prateados de cabelo, as mãos de Soul passavam pelo corpo molhado de Maka cuidadosamente, Maka sentiu seus seios serem afagados, Soul parou de beijar seu pescoço descendo sua boca até os ombros onde começou a dar leves mordidas para descer até os seios e chupá-los.

-S-Soul...!

Subindo a boca para os ombros de Maka, Soul continuou beijando-a, pescoço, ombros, passando suas mãos pelas costas quentes da garota a pele dela parecia tão macia, queria experimentar toda aquela extensão, então olhou novamente para os seios dela, os bicos rosados e rígidos pareciam se oferecer para ele, Maka tampou-os:

-Por favor...não! O que estamos fazendo...? Ela fechou os olhos, só agora Soul percebeu que estava de roupa embaixo do chuveiro agarrando a cintura de Maka junto a sua.

-Desculpe.

Mais que de repente Soul se afasta e volta para seu quarto. Ainda inebriada com situação Maka não termina o banho e também vai para o quarto.

Subindo a boca para os ombros de Maka, Soul continuou beijando-a, pescoço, ombros, passando suas mãos pelas costas quentes da garota a pele dela parecia tão macia, queria experimentar toda aquela extensão, então olhou novamente para os seios dela, os bicos rosados e rígidos pareciam se oferecer para ele, Maka tampou-os:

-Por favor...não! O que estamos fazendo...? Ela fechou os olhos, só agora Soul percebeu que estava de roupa embaixo do chuveiro agarrando a cintura de Maka junto a sua.

-Desculpe.

Mais que de repente Soul se afasta e volta para seu quarto. Ainda inebriada com situação Maka não termina o banho e também vai para o quarto.


End file.
